Full Moon: The Love Story of Bella and Jacob
by fanfanatic19.net
Summary: This is the story of Bella and Jacob the way I wish it would have happened. It takes place right after Bella's near drowning experience. Contains lemons!
1. Making Love

Bella and Jacob's Love Story

_This story takes place once Jacob and Bella arrive back to her house after her near drowning experience. __***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARECTORS THIS IS STRICTLY FANFICTION***_

_**CONTAINS LEMONS RATED MA**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Could I betray my absent heart to save my soul? I grew more and more anxious as I thought about this. And then I heard Edward's perfect, inhuman voice ringing in my ear. _"Move on Bella and be happy." _And without hesitation, I listened. I turned my head ever so slightly, so my lips brushed Jacob's neck. I felt him stiffen under my touch, confused by my advance.

"_Um, Bells…what are you doing?" _I felt him say as I kissed his neck.

He looked down at me eyes wide with confusion and want. I did not speak though. I looked back at him the same want reflected in my eyes. I lightly touched my hand to his hot face holding his gaze. He looked down at me understanding my thoughts now, he leaned down and ever so gently placed his warm, soft lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and hesitant at first, but I held nothing back. I was tired of holding my feelings for Jacob in and at the sensation of his kiss all my feelings boiled over. I needed Jake, in a way I truly did not understand but I kissed him deeper and he responded hungerly. Our lips moved in a hot chorus of passion, want and need. I repositioned myself to deepen our kiss and Jake grabbed me by my waist, easily lifting me onto his lap so I was straddling him. We moved in sync now, kissing with a passion I did not know was possible and I went with the moment. I allowed how I felt to motivate my every move. I moved my hips against his and kissed him. His lips released mine and let out a soft moan. I felt empowered by this and I kissed his neck. This made Jake moan even more and it made me ache for him. He pulled my face back to his and kissed me furiously, pushing his tongue past the boundaries of my lips, breathing his hot breath into my mouth. This sent chills down my body and made me ache for him in the center of my being. His hands caressed every part of my body lingering at my hips and butt. He grabbed my butt aggressively with his large hands while he bit down on the bottom of my lip. He released my mouth briefly before attacking it again this time lifting me up and setting me back down on his lap. I could feel him harden underneath me and this made my body beg for more. I broke off mid kiss to take off my shirt revealing nothing else on underneath. This stopped Jake in his tracks.

"_Um Bella, are you sure you want to do this? Don't get me wrong I love what I see." _He said biting his lip, _"But how far are you planning on taking things tonight."_

I smiled, _"First of all Jake, you're shirtless so why can't I be? Second, I wasn't really planning anything. I was just going on the moment." _I kissed him again gently and then covered my chest feeling a little self-conscious.

"_Something clicked today Jake, almost dying made me realize I have been living my life like I did die. And I don't want to do that anymore. I love you; you make me complete; you were my sun when my life was stuck in darkness and I can't deny that anymore." _

He moved my arms and kissed my chest.

"_Bella, I love you too. And if this is what you want to do, I am all for it. All I have ever wanted to do since I saw you on the beach a year ago is give you everything you've ever wanted. To be everything you've ever wanted. I was ready to wait a lifetime for you Bella if that's what it took. You are all I could possibly need." _

He hugged me close binding me to him again and in this moment, I knew we were one soul, meant to be and I had no doubts and no regrets. In that same second it was like Jake felt it too because he kissed my neck and moved slowly back to my lips. This kiss was passionate and full of love. He wrapped his hands in my hair as he deepened the kiss and I rocked my hips against him. The ache in the center of my body returned and I felt him grow under me as he moaned into my mouth. In the same instance he lifted me off his lap and laid me on the seat of my truck. I opened my legs and let him in between me as he continued to kiss me softly. He moved from my lips down to my neck, then my chest pausing at my breast taking a second to take them in.

He whispered in my ear, "_Bella, you're beautiful." _Before cupping the right one in one hand and taking the left one in his mouth.

The sensation was indescribable as his tongue caressed and flicked my nipple. He moved his hand from my breast down my stomach and to my vagina where he slightly rubbed over my pants. This was torture.

"_Jake" _I begged.

He stopped and looked at me. _"Yes Bells?" _

"_Take off my pants." _I almost demanded.

This made him laugh. _"Yes ma'am" _He said as he slipped my sweatpants off.

"_Is this what you want Bells?" _He teasingly asked as he rubbed me over my underwear.

"_Jaaakkkeee" _I whined. _"Take it all off please." _

"_No problem my love, your wish is my command." _He said this in his sultry voice that sent chills down my body as he slid my underwear down.

I was now completely naked and feeling self-conscious and exposed but when I looked into Jake's eyes and saw the love, he had for me I felt utterly comfortable.

Jake started rubbing the inside of my lips now and I moaned. This felt better than I have ever felt before. He started to rub my clit as he slid one finger in and out and I melted. His warm touch intensified every feeling.

"_Bella." _He stated breaking me out of my ecstasy.

"_Mhmmm, yeah Jake." _I said moaning.

"_You're so tight and wet. I love it." _He stated as he inserted another finger and started going faster.

"_Yeah? Don't stop Jake, okay?"_

At that he picked up his pace making me whine in pleasure. He then kissed my lips softly and moved down kissing my breast again, then my stomach, then the top of my hips until he got to my center. He paused briefly, slowing his fingers down ever so slightly as he lightly licked my clit. I moaned in approval and he sped up licking up and down and around and moving his fingers in a repetitive fast motion in and out. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I let out a whimpering moan reaching my climax.

Jake came up wiping his mouth grinning. _"Bella, you taste good." _He said. I chuckled out loud, yeah like I haven't heard that one before.

Jake then slid off his pants and his underwear revealing himself to me. He looked like a God with his thick bands of muscle, dark russet skin and the sheer size of his manhood. He was impressive and he was all mine. He smiled at me eyes full of love and lust.

"_Bella, I love you." _He said as he situated himself in between my legs. _"Are you sure you want to do this Bells. We can stop if you want." _

"_Jake, I want you. All of you. I have never been more sure of anything in my life." _I whispered.

He kissed my lips as he slid himself inside of me.

The pain of the size and the heat of Jake was instantaneous, and I groaned. This made Jake stop.

"_Are you okay Bella?" _He asked in a concerned voice.

"_Jake, its fine don't stop." _I panted back to him.

He continued then and I felt myself open up to him and it felt great. He started slow in a rhythmic way, gentle and embracing. But after the first few strokes, he picked up the pace going faster and harder practically pounding me into the truck. I lifted my right leg to allow him to go deeper. The truck was hot and muggy with our breath and sweat. I could feel it rocking against Jake's pounding. The longer and harder he went in and out the closer I came to my climax. I lifted my head back moaning in ecstasy at the sheer pleasure of having Jake this close to me.

"_Bella. I am about to cum." _Jake said panting to me.

"_Me too Jake just keep going. Oh, please Jake don't stop." _I moaned as he did one final thrust. I felt my release come at the same time as his, our juices mixing together and filling the truck with the scent of sex and sweat.

"_Wow Bella that was…" "Amazing" _I said finishing his sentence. He kissed me once softly before getting up and handing me my clothes.

"_For you my dear." _Jake said chuckling. _"Let's get dressed and get you inside before Charlie gets home. I don't think he would approve of our activities tonight."_

" _I think you are right." _I responded getting dressed.

Once Jake was dressed, he opened the door to get out and he froze in place. His body tensed like a coiled snake ready to strike.

"_Holy crow!" _Jake said slamming the door shut.

"_What Jake? What is it?" _I asked concern coating my words.

"_Vampire…there is a vampire here. I have to get you out of here…NOW!" _


	2. The Fight

**CHAPTER 2: **

"_Wait Jake, what do you mean there is a vampire here?" _I asked my words coming out in a rush.

"_I can smell it Bella. I have to get you out of here now." _He screamed as he sped down the street.

My truck's headlights flashed onto a black shiny car and my stomach dropped. I don't know much of anything about cars, but I knew this car. It was a Mercedes C Class. It was Carlisle's car.

"_WAIT JAKE! STOP!" _I screamed anxiously.

Jake slammed on his brakes and looked at me confused.

"_That's not a vampire. It's the Cullens. Take me back. I want to go back." _

Betrayal crossed his face as my words hit him. He stopped the truck throwing it in park.

"_Bella. Cullens or not that's my enemy in there and if this isn't a trick and they are really back I cannot protect you here." _He said sorrow coating his words.

"_Its not a trick Jake. Just bring me back okay. Let me see what they are here for." _I pleaded with him, feeling guilty for asking this of him.

"_Fine Bella go. But don't expect me to wait around to see if you're okay. You're always running back to the filthy blood suckers. It will never change." _

Hurt by his words I lashed out. _"Fine Jake don't stay see if I care. Go run back to Sam like a good little boy why don't you." _

"_Fine!" _He screamed back as he rushed out the door slamming it before he ran off for the woods.

**Jacobs POV**

My vision began to blur as I slammed the truck door. How could Bella choose them over me, again. Especially after what just happened between us. I thought I meant something to her but maybe I am just a place holder after all. I took off sprinting for the tree line so I could phase a safe distance from her. As mad as I was, I didn't want to put her in any danger. Not from me at least. Her choosing to stay here with a blood sucker was dangerous enough. Of course, I wouldn't go far from her. Treaty or not I had a need to protect Bella and I would stick around hidden to make sure she was okay.

Just then Sam's alpha thoughts broke through my mind.

"_What do you mean Jake? Is a Cullen back?" _He thought impatiently

"_And what do you mean after what just happened between you and Bella? What did you do? You were only supposed to drop her off" _Paul chimed in.

Try as I might to not think about the incredible sex Bella and I just had, it popped in my head without my permission.

"_ALRIGHT JAKE! Finally, you get some action." _Paul laughed out.

"_That's enough Paul." _Sam barked out. _"Jake, stay close enough to keep an eye out but don't engage. And stay in your wolf form so we can keep tabs on what is going on." _He said this in his alpha voice weighing down a command I could not break.


	3. The Vampire

**CHAPTER 3. **

*Sorry this one took so long!*

I got out of the truck into the darkness and I really hoped that this wasn't a trick. Standing here in what felt like the dead of night made the possibility of a trick more plausible. I walked cautiously to the front door and fumbled with the key until I felt the latch unlock. There were no lights on in the house and I couldn't seem to find the light switch. It was very eerie, knowing someone was here but not knowing who or what to expect. If this was a trick and it was Victoria, I am glad Jake didn't stick around for this. I am the only one who deserved to suffer at Victoria's hands. Just thinking of Jake made my heart sink with guilt. How could I choose this over him? This uncertainty that maybe a Cullen was in my house. A family that left me broken so many months ago. Jake never left me broken, he fixed me, and I turned my back on him. What a stupid fickle thing to do. Maybe I am not as healed as I thought. And who exactly was I hoping for anyways? I knew I was hoping it wasn't Victoria but what if a Cullen is truly here? What would I do? What if it is Edward? Could I really turn my back on my earlier realization and what Jake and I just shared? I sank down to the floor beginning to crumble under my fear and my questioning of myself. Suddenly the lights flashed on and I was blinded for a moment as my eyes adjusted. The face I saw was painfully beautiful. My memories did it no justice.

"_Alice!" _I exclaimed as I jumped up and thrusted my body into hers. I felt her stiffen.

"_I am so sorry!" _I said through broken sobs. _"I am just so happy to see you! I cannot believe you are here! Its really you! Wait, why are you here?" _

"_Do you want to tell me Bella how exactly you are standing here in front of me, alive right now?" _She questioned in an annoyed voice.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked. What she was saying wasn't making sense at all.

"_I saw you jump off a cliff Bella. I saw you kill yourself!" _She was screaming at this point.

"_Oh." _I said embarrassed of what she must of saw. "_You don't understand Alice. I didn't jump I fell! I know the water was kind of choppy, but I made it out." _I pointed out thankful for realizing her misunderstanding now.

She eyed me incredulously. _"No Bella. I did not see you fall. I saw you deliberately jump. I saw you go into the water and I did not see you come out. How could you be so irresponsible? How could you do that to Charlie and Renee and Edward!" _I cut her off before she could keep naming people.

"_First of all, Alice. I did not try to kill myself. I was jumping recreationally as an extreme sport. Secondly my friend Jacob pulled me out of the water. Thirdly and most importantly I don't really care what my death would have done to Edward. In case you forgot he left me so I am pretty sure he wouldn't give a damn anyways." _I snapped back at her annoyed now.

"_Don't be so naive Bella. He still cares and you know it." _She jolted back to me.

"_I don't understand how I saw you go into the water, but I did not see you come out. I guess I reacted too hastily. I am sorry for bothering you Bella." _She said confused and remorseful.

My heart dropped at the realization of what she was trying to say. _"You're not leaving, are you? Please stay. Please" _I said throwing myself at her. I couldn't bare her leaving so suddenly again.

She leaned away from me tense. I looked up at her and noticed her dark irises and the purple bruises under her eyes. It had been a while since she hunted and a while since I worried about smelling appetizing to someone else.

"_Oh, I am sorry Alice. I didn't realize you were thirsty." _I apologized while backing up.

"_No Bella, strangely its not that. I mean yes it has been a while since I hunted but you don't smell appetizing at all. You stink. Like a wet dog if I am being honest."_ She said dramatically holding her nose.

I lifted my arm and smelled myself. "I don't stink!"I said flabbergasted!

She looked at me smiling. _"Oh, but you do Bella." _She laughed and the sound was so melodic and hypnotizing it made me want to burst into tears.

I looked back at Alice and could tell she was concentrating to see something far away.

"_Alice? Are you okay?" _I asked concerned.

She looked troubled as she said, _"Who were you outside with earlier. I couldn't see that you were here, but I could hear you…it sounded like you were really enjoying yourself. In an inappropriate way. Until the arguing started at least." _

Blush coated my face and I could feel myself turn fire engine red. _"What…I mean…You heard that?" _I asked mortified.

"_Yes. I am a vampire you know. And you weren't very quiet either. I wouldn't be surprised to find out the whole neighborhood heard you. Who were you with anyway? Please tell me it wasn't Mike Newton." _She asked disapprovingly.

I gasped at the sound of Mike's name and then burst into laughter.

"_I cannot believe you would even say such a thing as Mike Newton." _I managed to say in between my laughter. _"I was with my friend, Jacob Black. He is probably the reason I smell like a wet dog. You know he is from the Quileute reservation." _I pointed out.

The look she gave me told me she had no idea what I was referring to.

"_You know Alice down in La Push Beach?" _I stated.

Still confused she sighed _"No Bella. I do not know what you are referring too. Why would this Jacob smell like a wet dog? Does he not bathe or something?" _

So, Alice really didn't know about the werewolves, she must not have been here the last time with Carlisle. I was annoyed at this point. If Alice did not know about the wolves should I really tell her about it? I decided it was only fair. Jake knew everything. Why couldn't Alice.

"_Well…Alice…Jake is a werewolf." _I said hesitantly.

"_And how long have you been entwining your life with him?" _She asked me in a disapproving tone.

"_Well you know I kind of grew up with Jake and he has been my best friend for a while now. But he has only been a werewolf for a few weeks now." _I said shyly not wanting to disappoint her.

Her eyes grew wide. _"A new werewolf!" _She shouted at me. _"Not only are you hanging out with him but you're having sex with him too?! You know Bella it all makes sense now. I cannot see werewolves because they are too unpredictable. They rely so entirely on their emotions. It quite literally changes their form and who they are." _

I was shocked to hear this. _"Are you serious?" _I asked still stunned.

"_Yes Bella. You are being reckless and idiotic hanging out with him." _

Her words cut me like a knife. I knew how the wolves felt about the Cullen's, but I didn't know the Cullen's held the same distain for wolves. I was tired of talking about this, so I changed the subject quickly.

"_How long are you staying Alice? Can you at least stay a few days so we can catch up?" _I pleaded with her knowing I didn't want her to leave ever.

"_I still have a house here Bella you know." _She had in a soft voice.

My face dropped but she continued on. _"But I suppose I could. I need to leave and go get a bag…and hunt. I'll be gone an hour tops." _She said with a slight smile.

I gleamed. _"Oh! Thank you, Alice!"_

"_Don't leave the house okay." _She said as she kissed my cheek and then disappeared out of the front door.

I sank back against the wall shaken by what just transpired. I had so many emotions running through me. Happy and surprised by Alice, love for her and Jacob and guilt about leaving Jacob like that. I was just about to succumb to my emotions and cry when I heard a knock on the door.


	4. Phone Call

**Chapter 4**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. **

The impatient thunderous knock made me jump. I hesitated for a second…who would be knocking at my door…Alice just left and obviously Victoria wouldn't knock. After pondering this for moment another loud knock rang out. I decided it should be safe enough as I stood up to open the door.

When I opened the door, relief flushed his face and I knew my expression probably mirrored his.

"_Jake." _I said with a sigh. _"What are you doing here. I thought you couldn't stay here if a Cullen was here?" _

"_I couldn't just leave you Bella. I had to stick around and make sure you were okay. And then I saw the bloodsucker leave so I decided now would be a good time to really check that you were fine." _He said, hurt coating his words.

"_Well, I am fine Jake, thanks for checking in though." _I said looking down. I couldn't face his expression, knowing that I was the one who caused him pain.

"_Well, I am going to go before she comes back…see ya Bells." _He said turning for the door.

I grabbed his hand stopping him. I couldn't let him go, not again and not like this. He looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"_Please don't go Jake. Not like this." _I pleaded with him.

He smiled his smile that I loved so much and wrapped me in an unbreakable embrace. His warmth and love radiated from him like the glare of a shining sun. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. This felt like home. Jake broke our hug pushing me against the wall and kissed me deep and passionately. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist like a vice. We continued kissing our tongues wrapped around each other fighting for control as he carried me to the couch. He gently laid me on the couch and climbed on top of me briefly breaking away from my lips to look at me before he started the kiss again. I could barely think of anything at this point besides Jake and besides our kiss. My mind was heavy and clouded and my body ruled every move I made. I reached for the top of Jake's pants and he broke our kiss immediately.

"_Bella, we can't do this again not tonight at least." _He said as he kissed my forehead and sat up.

I was about to protest this when my stomach growled. Jake looked at me and we both laughed.

"_Okay" _I said. _"I guess that's a sign." _Afterall I hadn't eaten since breakfast and that was just a granola bar. I suddenly realized I was starving.

"_Jake do you want any left-over lasagna?" _I asked heading to the kitchen.

"_No Bells, I am fine. But I will stay with you while you eat…at least until your friend gets back." _He added with disgust.

When we reached the kitchen I immediately went to the refrigerator and pulled out the lasagna. As I was cutting a piece the phone rang.

"_Hey Jake, can you get that?" _I said hands full.

"_Sure sure" _He replied quickly.

"_Swan residence." _He spoke into the receiver.

I looked up at him to see him rigid a furious look on his face.

"_No. Charlie isn't here right now. He is planning a funeral." _He said before promptly hanging up the phone.

"_Jake what's wrong? Who was that?" _I asked nervously.

Suddenly Alice flew into the room eyes wide in horror.

"_Oh no Bella no!" _She screamed covering her face.

"_Alice? What's wrong? I am right here. I am fine!" _I said the words rushing out.

"_Yes. You are." _She said back. Her mind far away at this point. _"But Edward isn't. He thinks you're dead. He going to Italy, to kill himself too." _

My heart sank and I forgot everyone who was there and everything that was going on. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Edward had mention Italy ages ago. It was always his plan to die shortly after I did, I just didn't expect him to keep his plan since he left me.

"_We have to go stop him Alice. I can't let him kill himself." _I said tears running down my cheeks.

Suddenly I felt Jake's big hand around my arm and remembered Alice and I were not alone.


	5. Leaving

**Chapter 5**

"_Bella" _He sighed. _"Can you calm down and explain to me what exactly is going on." _He pleaded with me; eyes full of despair.

"_Allow me." _Alice sang out. _"When Bella decided to jump off the cliff, I saw it happen. What I didn't see is you pulling her out of the water. I can see visions of the future for humans and vampires but not of your kind, so where you are, I see nothing. In turn this led me to believe Bella killed herself. I came here to verify and hopefully check on Charlie. I told Rosalie why I was coming, and she told Edward. The issue is someone told Edward Charlie was planning a funeral and now he believes Bella really is dead and he is going to kill himself too." _

A small whimper escaped my lips as I heard this and realized who Jake was talking to on the phone.

"_YOU IDIOT!" _I screamed as I slammed my fist into Jake's chest. "_That was Edward on the phone wasn't it?! Why didn't you let me speak to him?!" _

"_He didn't ask for you." _Jake said in a stern voice his body visibly vibrating now.

I took a step back as I watched Jacob take a few deep breaths in calming himself down. As the shaking subsided, I turned to Alice, ignoring Jake.

"_What do we need to do?" _I asked her annoyed and in a rush.

"_We have to stop him before the Volturi grants his wish to die." _She said in a hushed voice. _"We have to go to Volterra." _

"_I'll go pack a bag and grab my passport!" _I yelled as I headed for the stairs.

"_Quickly Bella!" _She screamed back.

De ja vu hit me like a ton of bricks as I raced up the stairs. Only it wasn't my own life I was trying to save this time but Edwards. I slung my bedroom door opened and Jake caught it, I hadn't even realized he followed me up the stairs. He was so quiet these days. I grabbed a bag from the closet not paying much attention to him, still fuming at the idea that all of this could have been avoided if he would have just let me speak to Edward. He grabbed my arm suddenly and spun me around to face him.

"_Bella don't do this. Don't go. Think of Charlie and of me." _He pleaded.

"_I have to Jake. I have to fix this mess." _I said matter-of-factly jerking my arm away from him.

"_So that's it huh. Choosing the blood suckers over me again." _He spit out acid in his tone.

"_No Jake. You've got it all wrong! I just can't let Edward die because he feels guilty for something that did not even happen. I am not choosing sides here." _I spoke in a rush as I grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt from my drawer.

"_No Bella you leave, and you are choosing." _He stated with no room for objection.

"_So that's it then? An ultimatum." _I questioned him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed a long breath before looking back up at me.

"_You know Bella…I can't keep doing this. I can't keep chasing after you and getting no where with it." _He spoke the words, his voice breaking, tears threatening to spill out.

Angry about having to make a choice and feeling guilty for not choosing him, my words flew out before I gave them permission too.

"_I wouldn't be going if you would have just let me talk to him." _

"_You have taken me for granted Bella. I deserve your respect. After all I have done for you and given you. I have given you my absolute best and you give your best to him. Every time. With no second thought about it. Bella, he left you and now you're rushing to go save him? You walk out that door and I promise you I will not be coming back." _He said with a seriousness in his tone and I knew I had done it this time.

I put my bags done with tears in my eyes. _"Jake…I have to go but I will be back." _I whispered.

"_Don't look for me when you come back then." _He blurted out as he walked away.

Shocked I staggered for a minute feeling my knees buckle underneath me, cold hands caught me before I hit the ground.

"_Bella. We have to go now if we are going to have any chance of saving him." _Alice whispered in my ear hugging me close.

"_Okay." _I said as I wiped my eyes and grabbed my stuff.

As we rushed down the stairs de ja vu hit me again.

"_Charlie!" _I gasped. _"I have to leave a note." _I said rushing to the kitchen.

I pulled out the message pad and wrote, _Charlie…I am going on a trip with Alice. I will be back soon. Love, Bella. _

Alice drug me out the front door and threw my bags into the car. A wolf howled into the night sky as we sped off towards the airport.


	6. The Flight

**Chapter 6**

My eyes filled with tears as the sight of Forks passed me by. I could still see Jake's broken face in my mind, and I honestly did not think we would end this way. Could it have been just a few hours ago that I was professing my love to him in the most intimate way possible? Yes, I was going to save Edward but that did not mean I was choosing Edward. I was going to save him out of a love I have for him and his family but that didn't mean I was in love with Edward. It truly wasn't like that for me anymore. I couldn't forgive Edward for leaving me and now I resented him even more for what was going on between me and Jake. After everything me and Jake had been through why couldn't he just stay and listen to me and trust that I was going to come back to him? This can't be the ending to me and Jake, could it? I suddenly couldn't breathe with the realization that I probably did lose Jake looming over me. How was I expected to be me without him? Without my sun I am a gapping hole of nothingness. I clutched my chest and let out a whimper. How many times could I be broken before I would be beyond repair? My life was truly a mess, none of it could ever be easy could it? This break from Jake was truly worse than the break from Edward. This wasn't even close to a clean break and now I had alienated the one person who has always been there for me and there's literally no one to save me now.

I realized at this point I was sobbing uncontrollably. Alice shook me gently trying to break me from my hysteria.

"_Bella, what is it what's wrong." _She asked me concerned.

"_I can't breathe Alice. I can't breathe without Jake. I never wanted this any of this. I didn't want to hurt Jake. Its just you and your family are still such a big part of my life I can't not help. I feel like I have too. But I am being ripped into two pieces right now." _I choked out.

"_Bella, sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan but just because it doesn't go as you planned it doesn't mean it won't work out in the end. I can't see the future on this, but I think somehow Jake will forgive. If your love is as true as it seems he will forgive you. Don't bet against me." _She said comforting me.

I took a deep breath and took comfort in her words. If it is true, like I know it is, we will get through this. I tried with everything I had to pull myself together.

"_Come on Alice. We have a plane to catch." _I said getting out of the car.

**Jacob's POV**

I turned wolf as soon as I got outside not really caring who might see at this point. As soon as my paws hit the dirt I dug in and sped off. The wind and the air calmed me down a little bit until I heard the voices.

"_Jake, how could you let her leave?" _Quill thought.

"_And then you let her leave with a leech." _Jared added.

"_I don't know why you are all surprised, Once a leech lover always a leech lover." _Paul chimed in.

I growled. Why couldn't I get a moments peace when I needed it the most.

"_Everybody phase back. Give Jake some time. Jake when you get home phase to human and call me. Take the night off. Your dad will need you anyway and we need to keep up our patrols just in case." _Sam gave the alpha edict before he phased out.

I could feel them one by one fading away as I ran for my house. I did not want to go home but I knew Sam was right, I knew my dad would need me. That would be my focus now, taking care of my dad and Charlie and the Clearwaters. I would get over Bella, I would forget about her. Or at least pretend to. My heart was crushed.

I phased in the tree line by my house and ran to the garage where I kept an extra set of clothes. After I got dressed, I quickly ran to the house. I had been gone a while and I felt bad for leaving my dad after everything that happened today. As I walked in the house the mood felt heavy and the house felt empty.

"_Hey dad?" _I yelled out.

"_Yeah. In here kiddo." _He said with a sniffle. _"I just got off the phone with Charlie. Bella left?" _

"_Yeah to go save Edward or something like that. I don't care. I don't want to talk about it." _I snapped.

"_Sure sure." _He said quickly dropping the subject.

I got a good look at his face now. It was swollen and red from crying no doubt. I felt a twinge of guilt and sorrow. My dad hadn't cried since my mom died. This cut into me deep.

"_You going to be okay dad?" _I asked worried.

"_Yeah kid, I am okay. I am going to go get some rest. You do the same." _He said wheeling himself to his room.

I decided that I would call Sam and then I would do the same. I needed a night off and I needed a clear head for the upcoming days.

**Bella POV **

After rushing from one plane to the next we finally made it on our last leg to Italy. The closer and closer we got the more anxious I became. Alice had been quiet most of the journey trying to focus on Edwards decisions and his ever-changing mind. No doubt he was doing that in spite of Alice to throw her off guard. It startled me when Alice finally spoke and broke me out of my thoughts.

"_Oh!" _She exclaimed.

"_I don't know if you forgot but I can't see what you can Alice so explain please." _I said sarcastically.

"_Good news. They turned him down. They told him it would be wasteful to destroy his talents. They want him to join them. He laughed in their face but still. He's planning on forcing their hand by going on a hunting spree during the St. Marcus Day parade. The parade takes place at midnight, so we have plenty of time to stop him. And if we can find him before he starts the hunt, we may be able to avoid the Vulturi all together and get out safely." _She said smiling.

"_What do you mean get out safely?" _I questioned her. Danger on my end never truly crossed my mind and Alice hadn't said anything about it until now.

"_Well, if they catch him and us, we will all most likely be killed. I will be viewed as an accomplice and you will be viewed as a meal." _She explained.

I don't know why I was surprised by this. The Cullens were vegetarian but not all vampires were. They were the exception most of the time. I shook those thoughts from my mind. I had one job to do. Get Edward home alive so I could get back to Jake and prove to him how much I loved him. I would not deviate from that.

The pilot came on announcing our landing soon causing the anxiety to slowly creep back up.

"_So, Alice. What is the plan for when we land?" _I asked trying to distract myself.

"_I will steal a car, and we will drive to Volterra. Edward will be in the allies surrounding the clock tower, avoiding the sun. But he will also be scouting out victims for tonight's hunt. Even though he is planning a killing spree he will only pick the people who deserve it." _She stated.

I flinched and ignored the grand theft auto remark and fact of murder.

"_So, what do I need to do?" _I asked making sure I understood my part. Succeeding at this was my focus.

"_I have to make sure to stay back. If he hears my thoughts, he will most likely think it's a trick and rush into exposing himself. You just need to make him see you. Then we can leave and come home. Don't make a commotion though. We don't want the Volturri knowing you are here and alive. You're a human and you know way too much about their world. It's not allowed." _She explained quickly

"_Got it." _I said making a mental note. Just then the plane jerked with a landing. My stomach dropped…here we go…


	7. Edward

**Chapter 7**

Alice picked me up in an obviously stolen yellow Porsche. She swung open the door with an energetic smile on her face.

"_Come on Bella! Get in." _She chimed as I climbed in the car.

She made the tires squeal as she peeled off. I watched petrified as the speedometer quickly shot up.

"_Alice! What's with the speed? I thought you said we have enough time, did something change?" _I asked panicked now.

"_No, no. We are fine. He is sticking to his original plan. Scouting out victims for tonight. I just like to drive fast." _She giggled in her sing song laugh pushing down on the accelerator.

I sighed with relief still anxious about seeing Edward. Even though I was sure about how I felt about Jacob and how I no longer felt about Edward, how would I react when I saw him. I thought I could be civil and friendly. Make him see the error of his ways and come home to his family. But I was also nervous. I know I love Jacob but wasn't it just a day ago that I finally decided to let go of Edward. What if the feelings I had for Edward came rushing back? I was more afraid of that possibility then the possibility of us all dying. The trees moved by in a green blur and it reminded me of when I use to run with Edward. It made me miss how easy my life was then, compared to the huge mess I had made of it now.

I gasped when I saw the walls of Volterra and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Alice must have heard my panic and my heart accelerate.

"_Bella, calm down. I am going to let you out right here. The festival is packed, and I can't get in anyways. I will see when Edward decides against the hunting spree and I will come and find you both. Just head for the clock tower." _She instructed me.

I got out with weak knees and started for the clock tower. The festival was packed just as Alice predicted and I was surrounded by people in red cloaks and vampire teeth. Focused as I was, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed at all these people, thinking about which ones Edward would decide to pick off. I kept moving forward until suddenly I saw it. The clock tower in the middle of the square was huge and the only thing that separated me from the ally behind it was a large fountain. I moved closer and I spotted him hiding in the shadows just like Alice said he would be. His beauty stunned me, and I lost my breath. My illusions did him no justice at all. I staggered for a minute before deciding to go toward the back side of the fountain. Edwards was deep in concentration, eyes closed so he could not see me approaching. Suddenly a breeze from behind me blew my hair out in front of my face and Edwards eyes popped open in alarm. He looked at me shocked.

"_Bella?" _His velvet voice rang out.

I closed the distance between us jumping into his arms, pushing him further into the shadows.


End file.
